


kiss me good morning

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Winter, cheesy and sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: It’s just a perfect cozy Christmas morning for Jeonghan and Jihoon and of course, they can’t forget about their cats.





	kiss me good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinggyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/gifts).



> to my secret santa receiver, i hope you like this! everyone, have a wonderful holiday ♡

The front door unlocked before Jihoon walked through it with a bunch of flowers and chocolate in his hands. Still in his suit from his business trip, he took off his shoes and greeted Ben, his scottish fold cat, with a caress on the head. From behind, Jihoon could see Hamilton, a russian blue, still asleep, which reminded him of Jeonghan, who was still probably asleep on this beautiful day of Christmas. 

Jihoon set the flowers by the key table by the front door and made his way up the stairs, his feet anticipating toward their shared bedroom. When he opened the door slowly, Jeonghan got up quickly from his pillow with the blanket falling to his waist as if he just got caught falling asleep. Jihoon bursted a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand, a habit that Jeonghan adores, or perhaps missed so much. 

“Well, good morning to you too.” Jihoon’s joyful voice honeyed Jeonghan’s ears. Even he missed it. 

Jeonghan smiled from ear to ear, seeing the man he love coming back home right in time for Christmas. Jihoon’s business trip out of town was meant to last until late January but gladly, things took a better turn for him to come home so soon. Jeonghan wasn’t prepared for it but he eventually got a few things ready for a cozy day with his one and only love. 

“Did I actually sleep through Christmas?” Jeonghan mumbled, Jihoon knowing he intentionally did as he watched him let his body fall back onto the mattress with his arms wide open. They covered the entire bed and Jihoon shook his head in a funny smile. Jeonghan couldn’t be seen with the white sheets, possibly because of his matching white sweater that Jihoon wanted them to wear on Christmas. Jihoon’s was still on top of the end table on his side of the bed when he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He headed toward Jeonghan, leaning by his tired face. 

“You almost did.” Jihoon whispered sweetly, his breath tickling against the edges of Jeonghan’s ear. Jeonghan giggled, his eyes finally opened to see the smile he missed and gave it a quick kiss. Jihoon wasn’t taken back. His lips beamed wider, his teeth blinding the room. “Get up soon, my dear.” 

“Okay, you hurry up too.” Jeonghan quietly laughed with his words and Jihoon cupped his cheek as it warmed up his hand. He gave him a nibble against his soft lips in which Jeonghan couldn’t resist. Jihoon moved away before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

After hearing the shower turned on, Jeonghan finally got off the bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where both Ben and Hamilton followed. He kneeled down to their level and patted their heads. His eyes glittered with his happy fingers, “It’s really a good morning. Are you two hungry?” 

The sun started to beam through the living room as the diner table was set for breakfast. Jihoon entered the kitchen in his matching sweater when he noticed the green mistletoe at the entrance. Jeonghan noticed him coming and quickly ran to him from the stove with a spatula still in his hand, leaving his pancake batter unsupervised. Their bodies collided and Jeonghan held Jihoon by the waist with the other hand. Jihoon gave him a confused look and pointed at the mistletoe. 

“What is this?” He asked with a funny smirk. 

“Well, I thought it would nice to prepare some things for us to do on this restful day other than just chilling. How about we go with the flow and kiss now?” Jeonghan smiled cheekily and tilted his head to the side playfully with a few blinks. 

How smooth, Jihoon thought and went in, closing the spaces between them. He could feel Jeonghan smiling against the touch. There was something sneaky about it but he didn’t let it bother him because he was finally on break from work. Besides, Jihoon missed Jeonghan’s unpredictable affections, something he loved to deal with (other than his procrastination days but that’s a different story to tell later). Jeonghan was also on break as he was finishing his last year of grad school. All of those longass research writing days were over and Jeonghan was going to enjoy this short break before spring semester starts, and that included kissing Jihoon all he wants. 

“Oh, my pancakes!” Jeonghan jumped when they pulled back. Jihoon giggled and followed him to the stove. 

“Wow, you almost burn the house down.” Jihoon joked nonchalantly, taking a pancake from the plate. 

“Hey, the pancakes didn’t burn.” Jeonghan protested as he flipped them over. He turned to Jihoon and smiled as if he enjoyed it. “If we kissed longer, then maybe they would have burned your heart.” 

“You mean they would melt if we did because my lips were so good at not leaving yours.” Jihoon took a bite of the pancake in his hand before winking at Jeonghan. 

“Oh, you!” Jeonghan laughed then Jihoon leaned against the counter, watching from the side. 

“I almost forgot, did you send me those flowers and chocolate?” Jihoon asked after he remembered seeing them by the door. 

“Yes I did. Last minute.” Jeonghan pointed out with the spatula and turned away again. “Because you didn’t tell me sooner. I would have saved more money on it if it weren’t on Christmas.” 

“Well, it was sweet of you. I thought it was lovely to have someone to send me flowers when we actually live in the same house.” 

“Is that an insult?” Jeonghan laughed and Jihoon shook his head close to him with a smile. 

“Never.” Jihoon walked away and sat down on the dining table. Jeonghan quickly turned off the stove and took the plate of pancakes to sit down too. He was ready to fill himself up. 

As they ate, Jeonghan found his eyes seemingly roamed around. He didn’t notice how nice the weather was today, seeing the sun beamed through the living room window as they brightened the whole house. It felt peaceful seeing their two cats playing by the Christmas tree where he had forgotten to turn their lights off. It felt even warmer to feel Jihoon’s presence in their shared home now that he’s back. Jeonghan cut his train of thought when he met Jihoon’s eyes, who was in the middle of drinking his orange juice. 

“What’s up?” Jihoon asked after setting his cup down, noticing the soft look on his face. 

“This is kind of boring.” Jeonghan’s shoulders slouched with his wrists resting on the table. 

“Seems fine to me.” Jihoon said with a frown, continuing to dig into his food after looking away. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” Jeonghan suggested with his high voice and bright face. 

Jihoon knew he couldn’t persist when he saw how his eyes bloomed. 

They ended up watching Home Alone, one of which Jihoon loved. Their finished plates were set on the floor while they were lying on their sides on the couch. Jihoon was in front of Jeonghan, his back against his chest where Jeonghan’s long fingers ran through his hair like he was singing a lullaby to Jihoon. 

Jihoon ended up taking a nap, probably tired from travelling so far. Jeonghan didn’t mind if he were to listen to him breathe soundly. Jeonghan sighed calmly as the movie continued to play in their quiet home. Ben was sleeping on the single couch beside the tree while Hamilton was sleeping on the floor in front of it. Maybe Jeonghan should catch some sleep right now too, and so he did as he pulled Jihoon close to his chest. He almost giggled; he may be sleeping through Christmas after all. And the gifts! Yes, he couldn’t forget about the gifts under the tree, but those could wait, especially if this cozy warmth would still sooth the air when they all wake up.


End file.
